


Lost Keys

by tatooedlaura



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Lost keys lead to other things ...





	Lost Keys

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic written in 1997 in the midnight darkness of my bedroom in my parents house by the light of a 10" TV on a yellow legal pad at the tender age of 21 ... 
> 
> All errors, in both grammar and punctuation, are original ... I couldn't bring myself to correct them :)
> 
> Originally posted to Gossamer ...

"Come on Scully, what else are you going to do on vacation? Read 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', vacuum that little dog of yours?”

"So instead of relaxing and yes, probably reading that book you refer to so affectionately -- you want me to go up to your mother's cabin in Quonochataug and help you clean?"

"Yup, that about covers it."

"We see enough of each other here, why would I want to spend my vacation with you as well?"

"Because I'd miss you horribly and you know that if you're not around Scully, I'll get myself into loads of trouble and you'll have to come bail me out."

"Sadly enough Mulder, I wouldn't put it past you. Now, why do you really want me to go?"

"'Cause if you wield a paint brush as well as you wield a gun," ruefully rubbing his shoulder and giving Scully a sly little grin, "the job will get done faster and I won't have to call you and complain, waking you up at the most hideous hours  
of the night. Think of it Scully, it'll be a nice trip to the forest

"Mulder, may I remind you of what happened the last time you promised me a 'nice trip to the forest'"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"Mulder ..."

"Yeah?"

"What time do we leave?"

"You really mean it."

"Why do you suddenly sound disappointed?"

"'Cause I spent half the day coming up with reasons to get you to go. I haven't even got to the good ones yet."

"Well, save them Mulder, you may need to use them to persuade me not to shoot you again once the mosquitoes start attacking and the poison ivy sets in."

"Ah Scully, they'll stop attacking once they find out that your not as sweet as people think you are."

After threatening to throw the stapler at him, Scully picked up her briefcase and started for the door.

"I'll be by to pick you up at seven a.m. tomorrow, and thanks again, you won't regret it."

"No, but you may. I tend to snore; quite loudly I might add, when I feel the need to take revenge."

With that said - she straightened Mulder's tie, gave him a quick grin and slid out the door-leaving Mulder with a straightened tie and his mouth hanging open - amazed that even after five years, his partner still knew how to take  
him by surprise.

Mulder picked her up a little after seven. He put her things in the car and they set out on the three hour drive to Quonochataug.

"Well Scully, we have arrived." Mulder announced much later in the day.

"And to think, it only took us five and a half hours to get here."

"How was I to know about the construction. At least we got the scenic route."

"It seems that we always end up on the scenic route. Cows and all."

"Really, dear Dr. Scully, after all we've seen together, you feel the need to complain about the cows."

"It's not the cows themselves but the noxious gases that emerge from them."

"I didn't smell anything unusual," Mulder replied, with his blue eyes twinkling. 

"Fine Mulder, and I have just been made director of the FBI."

"Well director, how do you like the place?"

"I've seen it before, remember."

"Yeah, but this time it's light and you're not trying to keep me from destroying myself in the process." 

After a slight pause , Scully turned to Mulder, "you know, this place really is quite nice. I think I can handle a few days here. Especially if it means I may find some incriminating evidence  
on you - such as the ever popular bear skin rug photograph."

"Well Scully, in order to find such horrendous stuff, I guess we're going to have to get to work. Here, catch."

Scully snatched the keys out of the air in a clean swoop and went to unlock the door as Mulder got out their bags.

Once Scully had gotten into the house however, she forgot all her misgivings about coming here for vacation-the house really was wonderful, incredibly dusty, but perfect. Scully could just imagine Mulder as a child, running through  
here with Samantha, playing games with her, telling her stories.

She was jolted out of her daydream by the sound of her partner's voice behind her.

"Are you gonna stand in the door all day or just until my arms decide to fall off?"

Scully gave a small grin and without turning around "you shouldn't have carried them all at once. Contrary to popular belief, you are not superman."

"But I could play him on TV" Mulder replied, then he grunted and dropped everything onto the front hall floor.

"So what do you think Scully?" he asked with a smile. 

She turned, put a hand on his chest without thinking and said "it's even better than I could have imagined. The last time I was here, I was too frightened to get any kind of look around."

"For that Scully," he said in a sad tone "I apologize. I don't plan on doing that to you ever again - trust me. Now, how about a tour before lunch"

"Lunch - you were actually serious about cooking," Scully said, "I assumed you were just toying with me. I figured I'd be cooking all week."

"What" Mulder replied, looking both shocked and amused, "did you think I survive off of when I'm at home?"

In an equally amused tone, Scully replied, "sunflower seeds, ice tea and whatever you bum off of me"

"My dear, you are in for one big surprise."

After the tour of the house, which included two nice size bedrooms, a large living room, an even larger sun porch and a small but efficient kitchen; Mulder made a rather appetizing turkey sandwich with the food they had brought with them.

Looking over the top of her sandwich, "Mulder ..."

"Yeah," he replied through a large bite of the sandwich.

"Did you tell Skinner that I was coming up here with you?"

"Yeah, I said my mom recruited you to clean gutters and repaint the walls."

Laughing, Scully asked about Skinner's reaction

"Well," replied Mulder, "he told me to make sure you weren't abducted, eaten, held at gun point, threatened to be killed, chased by the Enigma or trapped by a giant tape worm. Then he told me to thank you for coming along because who knows how much trouble I could get into without you."

"Everybody seems to think that you'd fall apart without me."

Mulder got up and crouched next to her chair, "Well Scully, I'd have to say I agree with them. Without you there next to me, I'd have checked out of here a long time ago."

Scully briefly put her fingers on his cheek then playfully tweaked his ear, " I guess what they say is true - best friends do stick together through everything - and believe me, we've seen everything."

For the briefest of moments, something passed between them and they held each other's gaze; then Mulder's stomach let out an incredible growl and both started to laugh.

After finishing up their lunch and as they were cleaning up, Mulder's cell phone rang. 

It turned out to be his mother, telling them both that she was sorry but she wouldn't be able to make it up there until later in the week.

"She said that one of her good friends is coming home after hip surgery and their is no one to take care of her until a couple of days from now."

Scully had been able to gather this information from Mulder's half of the conversation. She had tried not to listen, but sometimes it was just so hard to ignore that voice of his.

"Well, what do you propose we do now, Dr. Scully?"

"Well, Mr. Mulder, I propose that you wipe that mustard off your chin and then we take a look at what needs to be done."

"You mean you still want to stay."

"Sure, besides, " grabbing a handful of red hair on either side of her head, "I refuse to sit in that car again - with your voice on one side of me and Elvis' on the other - I think I'd go crazy long before the New Hampshire border."

By the time they had mapped out all that had to be done, night was fast approaching and both agents had begun to yawn after their long day.

"Well Mulder, where should we sleep?"

"Why Scully," Mulder said with that innocent look, "I didn't know you cared - I prefer the left side of the bed but it's always lady's choice with me."

"Mulder," Scully said good naturedly, "if I wasn't so tired, I'd throw something at you but as you can see, I can hardly keep my eyes open. I'd probably aim too low and hit something more important than your shoulder."

"Scully, don't tempt me with such a proposition."

"If you don't tell me which bedroom I'm sleeping in, I'm going to fall asleep right here and you'll have to carry me upstairs. Just remember that the human body weighs almost twice as much when asleep."

"Again Scully," replied Mulder, "don't tempt me with such a proposition like that. For tonight, we have to sleep downstairs because those sheets haven't been changed in about a year and their is way to much dust to sleep to tonight. We'll air them out in the mornings."

"So I'm guessing I get the couch and you get the floor, unless you want to sleep in the tub." 

"Ahh Scully, you know me too well."

After they both had found blankets and got settled, Mulder suddenly jumped up and turned on the light at the end of the hall.

"Why'd you do that," Scully asked.

"Because I know that you hate sleeping in total darkness."

Scully just looked at him in amazement.

"Hey Scully," Mulder said with one raised eyebrow, "I do pay attention to things outside the X-Files."

Mulder lay down in his old sleeping bag on the floor and called a playful goodnight to the still dumfounded Scully on the couch next to him.

 

Mulder awoke with a start when something fell on him from above. He opened his eyes and smiled when he realized that his partner's hand had slid off the couch and landed on his chest. He was about to slide her hand back next to her when the moonlight from the window illuminated a faint scar between  
her thumb and forefinger. He reached up to touch it and discovered just how soft his best friend's hand really was. The only times he had ever held her hand was to help her up or when he took something she was offering. He had never been able to inspect those small hands like he wanted to. After tracing her fingers and the back of her hand, he turned it over and lightly caressed her palm. The callous on her finger from the trigger on her gun. How often she had to save him by drawing her weapon and destroying the enemy? He could hardly keep track anymore. Without realizing it, he had begun to move up her arm.  
Suddenly a familiar voice jolted him out of his contentment. 

"What in the world are you doing Mulder? For a minute I thought you were a huge and hideous bug." Scully asked.

Mulder, stammering like a school boy (but not letting go of her hand), "Your hand fell on me and woke me up and I saw a scar and then I tried to put your hand back next to you and I realized ... did you know you have very soft hands ... I'm sorry."

He said everything in such a rush that Scully had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Truth was, she had been woken up when her hand fell and she hadn't stopped him because she enjoyed his intimate touch more than she wanted to admit.

"It's all right Mulder, really."

In order to break up the awkward feeling that suddenly filled the air, Scully said, "well, since we're up anyway, how 'bout a snack. I'm starving."

Grateful for the distraction, Mulder replied "you really are an eating machine aren't you?"

"Does this mean you won't be joining me in some food?"

"God no ... point me towards the kitchen woman."

After making some sandwiches, both returned to the couch.

Looking at her hands, Scully remarked "I didn't even realize that scar was visible anymore."

"Where'd it come from. I didn't do it did I?" Mulder asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh no. I got this when I was 14 and I snuck one of my mom's cigarettes. I was so scared I was going to be caught that I forgot it was lit and the ashes fell and burned my hand. After that I decided that me and cigarettes did not mix."

"Dr. Scully, you rebel. I guess that red hair of yours represents your wild side huh?"

"You think that was wild. My senior year in high school, I decided to get into the school spirit and dye my hair for the homecoming game. Mind you, the school colors were purple and yellow."

Mulder smirked, "this doesn't have the makings of anything good."

"You could say that again. Everything was fine until I tried to wash it out. When I emerged from the shower, my hair was a hideous shade of puke green with pumpkin orange streaks."

"Oh please, Scully, tell me your mother took a picture, please."

"No such luck darlin'. Anyway, my dress was a wine red color so in the end I looked like something from Dr. Seuss. My date tried to make me feel more attractive by thinking he could get more that one kiss. To make a long story short, he wound up with a heel scar on his shin and a bloody nose and I got to sit on the bleachers the rest of the evening."

"Now I know why you skipped your reunion. I am sorry. You must have felt awful."

"Well Mulder, worse things have happened since then but that still ranks up there with the best of them. By the way, if you don't wipe that smirk off your face Mulder, I may be forced to disown you."

"Sorry Scully, I was just picturing you decking that guy. I'd have cheered for you" Suddenly turning serious, "I would have danced with you Scully. I would have been happy to be their with you because, green hair and all, you still would have been beautiful."

Luckily, it was dark enough that she couldn't quite see the crimson creeping up Mulder's cheeks and he couldn't quite see the surprised but happy twinkle in her blue eyes.

Scully looked at Mulder and suddenly asked "are you sure you're not Eddie Van Blunht in a Mulder disguise again?"

Both laughed at this comment and Mulder said mischievously "no, but am I coming close?"

With that, Mulder pushed Scully back down on the couch, then flopped onto the floor.

A few moments later, Scully slipped her hand over the side of the couch, gently laid it back on Mulder's chest and fell sound asleep - as did Mulder with his hand on hers. 

Scully woke up slowly. It took her a second to realize where she was (in their line of work, both rarely stayed in one place for very long). When she did, she decided to wake up Mulder with a pillow to the head. Scully slung her pillow  
full force over the side of the couch and was surprised when all she hit was floor. Mulder was already up but it was too quiet for him to actually be in the house. Scully got up and shuffled her way to the kitchen. It was there that she found a note from Mulder saying that he went to the store for food because he was tired of turkey and ham. Scully grabbed herself a banana, a piece of bread and a glass of water and headed onto the porch to eat her breakfast in the sun. She also took "From Outer Space" with her because she knew that Mulder would  
never be quiet enough for her to read in peace. 

About a half hour later, Mulder got back to the house. He took the groceries in and set them on the counter. He noticed the back door was open so he walked around to tell Scully he was back. He peered around the door and found her engrossed in a novel. The way the sun was reflecting of her hair and that look  
of total contentment on her face made him stand quietly and forget everything but her. 

She looked up suddenly and was shocked to see Mulder standing in the doorway, looking at her. He jumped, she jumped, he smiled and she just couldn't seem to keep a silly grin off her face. 

"Good morning Scully. I trust you slept well considering when I got up this morning I could have rolled a bulldozer over you and you wouldn't have moved."

"I don't recall having slept that good in a long time."

"Ah Scully, I was sleeping next to you, how could you NOT be content."

"Yes Mulder that has to be it. Now, what kind of food did you get us?"

"Don't tell me your hungry again. At this rate, you might actually get fat in about four years."

"Mulder, when I'm not worrying about the x-files, my job, the world in general or you, I actually have an appetite and I love to eat."

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to stop doing things to worry you."

"Mulder, if I didn't have you to worry about, my life would cease to have any purpose at all. Besides, I kind of like worrying about you."

"Well, I'll just have to keep up the good work after all. I brought us normal food. Lettuce, tomatoes, and green peppers for some salad. Frozen pizza, more sunflower seeds, ice tea and some Ho-Ho's which, if you're nice to me, I'll let you share. I also got some meat for the carnivorous side of us."

"Again Mulder, you have discovered a way to shock me. Up until now, I still didn't think you had any idea of what a supermarket was or what types of food they had in them."

Digging back into the bags. Scully emerged holding a bottle of wine with an accusative look on her face and one eyebrow raised. "What are you planning on doing with this, Mr. Mulder. Seduce me over ho-ho's and sunflower seeds?"

Turning slightly red, "I figured it would taste good and I know that you like red wine. It is a vacation after all." 

"Well thank you. And you made a pretty good choice too."

Brightening, Mulder replied, "I figured. You have the same kind in your refrigerator at home." Without missing a beat, he asked Scully, "did you know that you're still wearing you pajamas?"

"Well, I figure you've seen me in less and never yelled so I decided to get in as much reading as I could 'cause once you got back here, you weren't going to give me a minutes peace."

"Yup, you're right."

While Scully was changing, Mulder put the rest of the food away 

"Where do you think we should start." 

He heard Scully's voice before he saw her. She came into the kitchen putting her hair in a ponytail. He had to laugh. She had on a ratty old pair of jean shorts and an FBI academy shirt. Her socks were a faded out green and she had on tennis shoes, actual honest to goodness shoes, no dress clothes for his  
partner this vacation. 

"I wouldn't laugh. Have you looked in a mirror today, oh partner of mine?"

"Yes and as usual, I liked what I saw. You're wearing real clothes Scully. I didn't think they even existed in your world."

"Well, a person has to dig far back in the closet but they're there, just waiting to be destroyed while helping you," Scully admitted.

"If only you had your green hair. Now that would be a picture."

Suddenly she took off after him and he almost fell trying to get out the door. She chased him through the trees. Mulder stopped dead in his tracks in front of her, causing her to crash into the back of him. She peered over his shoulder and saw why he had stopped. They had come across a little clearing and in  
one of the bigger trees, a tree house sat with a ladder leading up to it. 

"Is it yours," Scully asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to break the spell of the place.

"Mine and Samantha's," Mulder said, just as softly.

Scully had this sudden urge and without stopping herself, she reached for his hand and held it tightly. He was surprised by the touch but as she held his hand, a warmth began to spread up his arm and he was reluctant to let go, so he didn't.

"We used to bring our bologna sandwiches up here and eat. We would race to the ladder and whoever lost had to clean up the mess before we went in for the night. We'd play Stratego and card games. She never quite got the hang of poker though."

"You taught an seven year old poker?" Scully asked with her eyes wide.

"Sure. Want to learn?" Mulder asked amusingly. "Didn't you brothers ever show you?"

"Actually, I taught them how to play although I haven't picked up a deck in a while."

"Well now. A challenge. I believe we have found our entertainment for the evening."

Mulder turned her around and led her back through the trees, never letting go of her hand. 

Feeling his strong grip, Scully couldn't help but think of another evening entertainment but she decided she wouldn't mention it . With an embarrassed grin, she decided that holding his hand was good enough for the moment.

They emerged from the woods and stood looking at the house.

"Where should we start Scully? We can work from the inside out or from the outside in. Which would you prefer?"

"Well, we should probably clean out the bedrooms so we have some place to sleep tonight, then start outside because the weather is gorgeous right now."

"Hey, what was wrong with where we slept last night?"

Jokingly she replied, "aside from the fact that you still have carpet marks on your face, nothing."

"I know. You just couldn't stand to be sleeping that close to me for fear of what you might do to me in the dark of night. Heart pounding, mind racing because I was only mere inches away from you. I understand perfectly."

He somehow managed to say all this with a straight face but as soon as he glanced at Scully, he burst out laughing at the comical expression on her face. He assumed it was there because of his comments, Scully knew better however. He had come so close to the truth without realizing it that she had  
to laugh herself. Both didn't say another word as they walked into the house and back upstairs to the bedrooms.

When they had finished upstairs (or at least enough to be able to sleep there later on), Mulder and Scully headed outside and began to work there. Mulder cleaned the gutters and the chimney while Scully went to work on the yard surrounding the house. They worked in companionable silence. It was a  
nice, comfortable quiet. Something they never got to share when they were at the office or on a case. The day passed swiftly and by seven o'clock, Scully's stomach was growling a protest to not being fed and Mulder finally threw down his tools and dropped onto the lawn next to them.

Scully sat down next to him, "well sir, I would say that we've done a good days work. How 'bout we put some of this stuff away, then go throw the pizza in the oven."

Mulder answered her with closed eyes, "or we could just stay here until tomorrow morning."

"No such luck, my good man. I need a shower badly and from the smell, so do you. Come on, if this all works out right, we'll be eating in an hour and I know how much you love your pizza."

She got to her feet and held out he hand to Mulder. She hauled him up and together, they cleaned up after a long days work.

After putting the pizza in the oven, "Hey Mulder, you want the shower first," Scully called from across the room.

"No, go on. I'm way to comfortable even to think about moving, let alone actually doing it." Comfortable he was, sprawled on the couch with his feet dangling over the arm. He was also enjoying the thought of his friend in the shower. He quickly dismissed that thought however, because if he continued, he might go crazy. He decided a quick nap was in order, if only to distract him from the thought of Scully.

About 20 minutes later, Scully came back down into the kitchen; glad to have gotten rid of all the grime on her body. She walked into the living room to tell Mulder the shower was free and found him still sprawled out on the couch with a mysterious smile on his face. As she approached, Scully realized that Mulder was asleep. He looked more content than she had ever seen him and she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she went to the kitchen and quietly made a salad, dug up some paper plates and forks to set the table. The timer went off for the pizza and as it was sitting, Scully went to wake up Mulder. She leaned over Mulder's head gently began to tap the end of his nose. After a moment, Mulder opened his eyes and was met with the image of an upside  
down Scully sticking her tongue out at him.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or to scream," Mulder replied, grabbing the sides of her head.

"I'd be careful which you choose Mulder. Remember, I control the pizza and either choice could have dire consequences."

Scully wriggled out of his grasp and whacked his head with a pillow before going back to the kitchen. Mulder followed close behind, knowing full well which choice he would have picked.

Both the salad and the pizza were eaten rather quickly and sloppily. As Scully took her last bite, Mulder glanced up and started to laugh when he saw pizza sauce all over her nose and mouth. With a sickening realization, he saw that it was blood and not sauce.

At first Scully couldn't figure out why Mulder had turned pale all of a sudden. She wiped her face with her napkin; then she saw what was frightening Mulder. It was blood from her nose that she had felt. 

Quickly she put the napkin to her nose and went to the bathroom upstairs. The bleeding stopped after a minute and Scully was about to go downstairs when she caught Mulder's reflection in the mirror behind her. She turned to look at him and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Mulder, the doctor said this might happen if I did a lot of strenuous work. I was bent over half the day and I guess the pressure built up."

"I thought the surgery made you better?" Mulder asked in a voice that nearly broke Scully's heart.

Moving towards him and putting a hand on his arm, "it did Mulder, it did. If you hadn't found a doctor willing to try; I would not be here today. The surgery was experimental and they weren't sure of the side effects, but remember the most important thing --- they got to the cancer before it spread too much. A slight nose bleed now and then is nothing compared to before." Looking up at him with a gentle smile, "you helped to give my life back Mulder. I'm not gonna let that gift go to waste."

"Scully, I want you to know that I'd do it all again."

"I know Mulder. Now, how about we forget this and go clean up the kitchen 'cause I'll be damned it I'm going to clean it up tomorrow."

Around 9:30 pm, Scully let out a yawn that nearly split her head in two.

"You can't be tired yet Scully, you haven't been fed in almost an hour and a half. We should be eating again. Maybe my watch is wrong."

"Cute Mulder."

"Yes, I try. Why don't you go to bed. I'll lock up down here."

"Why so generous? Is the boogie man hiding upstairs?"

"Possibly, at least he was when Sam was little. I've still got to take a shower anyway."  
=0D  
"Who am I to look a generous deed in the mouth. See you in the morning Mulder."

He watched her walk up the stairs. She must have felt him looking at her because she turned and asked, "you sure you're all right?"

"Fine, now go to bed because I don't have the energy to carry your sleeping body up the stairs tonight."

With that, Scully called good night again and made her way upstairs. She knew something was bothering her partner but she decided not to push it. 

Mulder, meanwhile, locked everything up and headed for the shower. After standing under the near scalding water for about ten minutes, he dried himself and crawled into bed.

He awoke about 12:30 am and couldn't get back to sleep. He had been dreaming of Scully, Cancerman and his sister. The perfect makings for a nightmare, he thought bitterly. If only Cancerman had kept away, it would have been a far nicer dream. Tossing and turning for about twenty minutes; Mulder finally got up, put his FBI academy shirt on and made his way out to  
the hammock he and Scully had found and hung that morning. He tried to be quiet but he knew his partner would hear him and make her way down to him eventually, which was what he needed her to do.

Scully, in the meantime, heard Mulder go outside and when she peered out the window, she saw him sitting in the hammock. She waited a few minutes to give him time to collect his thoughts; then she grabbed the blanket, knowing he wouldn't have taken one himself and went outside. 

Mulder heard the kitchen door shut and a few seconds later a familiar voice say, "is this net taken?"

He looked up and shook his head no. She sat down next to him and both were silent for a time.

"How did you know to come out here Scully? How do you always know when I need you?"

"Well, you always make just enough noise to wake me -intentionally or unintentionally. Also, we seem to know each other better than everyone else. I just feel it and come find you, where ever you are."

"Well Scully, I really do need you now," Mulder said quietly.

"Why ..." Scully asked, putting her hand just next to his.

"Scully, when I saw you today, with the blood and all, I've never felt more scared. I thought it was all starting again. I couldn't bear to watch that happen to you again. It would kill me to know you were in pain, to have you hurting and knowing that I could only stand by and watch." He grabbed her hand and held it as though his life depended on it. "Today, when I saw you like that, my whole world crumbled for a moment. That three minutes while you were upstairs were pure hell. I don't want to come so close to losing you again, ever." His voice cracking as he said these last words. 

Mulder dared to glance over at Scully and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He reached out to wipe away the ones that had fallen and this simple gesture undid her composure completely. She leaned on Mulder's chest and cried without restraint. Mulder felt his own tears falling, so he held her tightly and waited till she had finished. 

She looked up at him with a tear stained face and gave him one of her 'Mulder, you're absolutely wonderful' kind of smiles. He smiled back, then shivered when he realized he was cold. Scully felt this and covered them both with the blanket. She had him lay down, and slipping down beside him with her head on his chest, she tucked the blanket around them. Mulder wrapped his arm around her and put his head back. 

"You know Scully, I spend so much time looking for things from the stars that I never stop to look at the stars anymore."

"Stars are some of the few things left that are truly beautiful. No matter how much a person knows about them, they still have a mysterious quality that keeps them beautiful; even to the most pragmatic study."

"They're not the only things in my world that are truly beautiful," Mulder whispered into the top of Scully's head.

"Mulder ..."

"Yeah"

"I'll never leave you again, I promise."

"And I'll never let you go."

These last phrases were said so softly that they could hardly be heard with the ears but they were heard clearly within the hearts.

Around 4:00 am, Mulder awoke first. He glanced down and saw his partner's head on his chest with her red hair splayed across his arm. He was gripping Scully tightly too him and her arm was tucked around him. He decided that he could get used to waking up like this. He chuckled silently at the thought of Skinner finding them in such a position. Mulder decided that he had better savor the feeling of complete comfort and safety while he had his chance. He planted a light kiss on the top of Scully's head and then fell back asleep.

Scully felt Mulder's kiss and decided not to fight the warm feeling that spread through her. She left her head on Mulder's chest and listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat, she relaxed in the safety of his arms and returned to sleep as well.

Mulder woke up slowly about 7:30 am. He felt Scully to stir as well.

"Scully," he said softly, "are you awake?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," was the muffled reply. "I hadn't planned on moving quite yet."

"I hate to tell you this doctor, but my bladder is about to explode and I didn't want to dump you on the lawn without warning."

Scully laughed and moved over. He almost ran into the house and Scully followed behind with the blanket.

A minute later, Mulder come back downstairs to find Scully curled up on the couch, still half asleep. He flopped down next to her and, putting his head on her shoulder, started to snore obnoxiously loud. She gave him a half smile and  
playfully plugged his nose.

"So, what are you making me for breakfast Mulder?"

"Well, what would you and your bottomless stomach like?"

"Something that will hold me until at least 11 o'clock."

"There's not food enough in this house to do that, so will you settle for some fruit, toast, tea and possibly some cereal?"

Heaving a huge sigh and looking at him with sparkling blue eyes, "I guess I'll survive."

Pinching her nose in return, Mulder asked "can I redeem myself if I bring the food to you so you won't have to move an inch?"

"I believe you can, although then I'd have to lose all respect for you and refer to you as house boy for the rest of the day."

"I can live with that." 

He came back to the couch with the food on a tray and some flowers stuck in a glass, he also had on an apron and a towel over his arm.

"For you, madam Scully," Mulder said in his most atrocious French accent.

Scully couldn't stand it any longer. She let out a laugh so loud Mulder almost dropped the tray. He set it down in front of her and turned to leave the room.

"Aren't you going to stay and eat," Scully asked, finally able to control her laughter.

"Fraternizing with the staff, madam Scully. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Since when have we ever played by the rules, huh?"

"Good point." Mulder sat down next to her and they proceeded to polish off breakfast.

Neither spoke of what had happened between them the before but both felt closer to the other than ever. Nothing needed to be said, really.

After putting the dishes in the kitchen and getting dressed, Scully found Mulder sitting on the porch steps. She sat next to him. "What's to be done today, house boy?"

Smirking at her, "well, we should work inside today because we really shouldn't add anymore sun to the burns we got yesterday. Especially you. You burn easier and faster than my mother's pork chops and those go up in flames like that  
(snapping his fingers)."

"Better watch it or that name will remain permanently, including while at the office. Besides, you're right. Point me in the direction of a scrub brush. I'm ready to work an appetite."

Getting up, Mulder looked at Scully, "why am I not surprised."

Somehow, they managed to work through lunch and around five, Scully's stomach told her about the mistake. She had just finished scrubbing the bathroom floor, so she wandered around the house calling Mulder's name. She found him buried in the hall closet, washing walls. He finished his wall, backed out of the closet and found Scully behind him.

"Nice view," she said with amusement.

"Glad I could be of service." He walked around behind her, "not so bad yourself," nodding his head in approvement. He swatted her with a towel and scooted out the door before she could react.

Scully went to the kitchen and saw Mulder pulling the steaks out of the fridge, along with a can of peas from the cupboard.

"Give me 45 minutes Scully and you'll have a hell of a meal to quiet that stomach of yours."

Scully went back to clean up her stuff, then she picked up Mulder's mess in the hall as well. It was the least she could do considering she hadn't eaten this good in a long time. She also had time to take a quick shower. 

She returned about half an hour later to find the table set, the food cooking and the bottle of wine on the table. Also, Mulder's box of Ho-Ho's was sitting on the counter, waiting for desert. Mulder breezed past her, saying he was going to take a shower and threatening her if she touched anything. She sat  
on the counter and ten minutes later he returned. He put the food on the table and retrieved the steaks from the broiler. Scully was about to open the wine but Mulder took the bottle from her hands,

"Not tonight, I'm the house boy, remember?"

He poured them both a glass and sat down across from Scully.

"Everything looks fabulous Mulder. Remind me never to doubt your cooking abilities again."

They began eating and halfway through, Mulder filled both glasses again, at Scully's request. This shocked him; usually they only had one glass apiece. By the time dinner was eaten, they had finished the bottle. They washed the dished and Scully picked up the box of Ho-Ho's, taking them out onto the porch. Mulder hesitated a moment, then retrieved the second bottle which he had placed in the refrigerator that morning. He carried it and the two glasses out to the porch as well.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a second bottle," Mulder said sheepishly.

"I figured you were hiding one somewhere but I couldn't find it," she replied with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I hid it behind the refrigerator. I was hoping you wouldn't find it because I knew you'd yell at me."

"No. It tastes to good to be mad at you," Scully said, pouring herself a glass.

He opened the box of Ho-Ho's and they proceeded to finish both them and the bottle. 

Scully got up a while later and walked over to the railing. "There's a storm coming," she said, looking at the lightning flashing in the distance, although it was to far away to hear the thunder.

Mulder came up behind her and put his hands on her back. Unconsciously, he began to rub her neck and shoulders. He could feel the knots in her muscles from scrubbing all day, so he continued.

Scully felt her body relax from the wine but more from Mulder kneading her shoulders and back. She let her head fall forward and let out a sigh of contentment. After a few minutes, Scully turned and started to work on Mulder's neck. Both began to yawn from the wine and from the gentle caresses. Without a word, both went inside, turned out the lights and went up  
to their rooms - calling a soft goodnight before closing their doors.

A crash of thunder woke Scully and for a moment, she had no idea where she was. She remembered a second later and realized she had broken out in a cold sweat. Ever since the stormy night Duane Barry had taken her, Scully had been terrified of thunderstorms; although she would never admit it to anyone  
but her dog. She told herself to stop being ridiculous but in the middle of the night while still under the effects of the alcohol, her mind began to race. First a branch hit the window, then she saw a shadow in the corner of her room. The next thing she knew, Scully was standing next to Mulder's bed. 

"Scully, what's wrong? Are you all right?" his voice and eyes full of concern.

"Please don't laugh but ever since Duane Barry, I've hated storms and the dog's not here to talk to and there's a branch hitting the window and I keep seeing shadows." She said all this in a rush, blushing furiously but visibly shaken. 

Without a work, Mulder lifted the covers and motioned for her to get in. She did so gratefully and at that moment, the storm arrived full force. Scully buried her head in Mulder's chest and curled into a ball. Mulder just held on, stroking her hair and telling her that he wouldn't let anything hurt her again. A couple of minutes later, the storm slowed for the moment and he whispered in Scully's ear, "at least we won't have to wash to windows outside tomorrow."

Scully relaxed a little at this. She lifted her head and found herself looking directly into Mulder's eyes. She held the gaze for a moment, then leaned forward and gave Mulder a kiss on the chin. She put her head beck down and molded herself against him as the storm picked up intensity again. Scully felt Mulder drop a kiss on her head, then on the tip of her nose. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and as they both relaxed in each other's arms; they slept.

Around 5:30, Scully woke up because she felt something laying on her. She opened her eyes slowly and discovered Mulder sound asleep with his head on her stomach. Scully realized that she had taken his pillow and she figured that sometime during the night, he must have worked his way down and was now using her belly as a substitute. His left arm was also thrown across her left leg. If he didn't look so comfortable, she thought, I'd wake him up and give him back his pillow. Then, as she looked down at his face, Scully realized that since they had gotten to the house, neither had spoken of their work, which usually took precedence over regular talk. She had never realized just how much the two of them had in common. She reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of  
Mulder's eyes and he stirred. She stopped quickly and waited, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Scully was enjoying this rare opportunity to really look at him without feeling guilty about it. He moved his right hand to her arm then continued his sleep, undisturbed. Scully let out a silent sigh of relief and continued to stare at him, memorizing the familiar outline of his face. She put her hand on the scar on his forehead, then gently ran her fingers over his hair. She examined his lips, then traced his chin up to his right ear. Suddenly,  
Mulder opened his eyes and to her surprise, Scully didn't remove her hand but left it on his cheek.

Mulder looked at her in confusion. "Why am I laying on your stomach?"

"Because I think I stole your pillow," she answered, still not moving her hand. 

"Oh," Mulder lifted his head, brought his left hand up and rested his chin on it. "I guess I decided that you were the next best thing."

Scully's hand had slid off his cheek but her fingers were still on his chin. "I don't know if I should feel insulted or honored."

"Honored, I'm very particular about where I put my head." 

"I can deal with that. I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that I thought of something. Did you know that we haven't gotten on each others nerves in almost four days. Are we going for the world's record?"

"Either that or there is something in the water." He reached up and touched the cross that hung on Scully's neck and was laying on her chest. He held it between two fingers, not looking at her as he spoke, "In the past four days, I've gotten closer to you than in five years. Maybe its the house, maybe its not having to worry about a case, maybe its because up here, we've both let our defenses down more than usual. We've been allowed to see each other as we really are, with no job between us. I almost don't want to go back to the real world. We'll return to being our uptight selves, holed up in the basement, working endlessly."

Putting her hand back on his head, "you know, we don't have to go back to being those people although I kind of enjoy arguing with you."

"Of course you do, you win more than me." Mulder finally looked up at Scully. "I enjoy us this way. It's going to be kind of tough to go back to that couch of mine. Here, I feel more safe than I have in a long time. I haven't had one nightmare since we came. There's no Skinner breathing down our neck, no extraordinary creatures lurking behind doorways, my phone hasn't rung since we got here - do you have any idea the luxury that is? I want to go back to the job, don't get me wrong, I love our work but for the last four days, I've had a  
life. I don't think I've ever had one before. I'm going to miss this, miss us here, being real friends without the threat of being killed hanging over us." Mulder let go of the cross but kept his hand where it was. 

"Mulder, everything has changed, can't you see that. We haven't given up one thing and we don't have to give up the other. In my opinion, life is going to improve greatly because we've had this time together. Life will go back to its chaotic self but we've changed, you and I. Change can be a good thing, believe me. Trust me on this one, we'll return to that chaotic world but I for one will not forget this place. I could get used to taking vacations after all. To think, I wasn't going to come up here at first."

Mulder smiled, "now that would have been tragic to say least. I wouldn't trade this vacation for anything. The doctor really can make everything better, can't she." Mulder laid his head back on Scully's stomach and closed his eyes as she  
began to stroke his cheek with her left hand. 

Without opening his eyes or looking up, Mulder said in a sleepy voice, "Scully, I think I'd like to keep you."

He couldn't see the surprised happiness in her eyes but he felt her body relax under him and he knew that she was smiling.  
That was enough for him, at least for now. He fell back to sleep with his head cradled by his best friend's body. 

Mulder awoke to the smell of ham and eggs. He got up and followed his nose into the kitchen. There he found Scully standing in front of the stove. He walked up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder,

"Whatcha ya doin'," he asked, looking into the frying pan. 

"I've decided that I owe you at least one meal considering that you've fed the bottomless pit," rubbing her stomach, "for the last four days. My cooking hasn't killed you yet so stop making those hideous faces."

Straightening his face out, Mulder said innocently, "me, mock your cooking. Who's been feeding me forever? Whenever I come to your door, you give me food. I'm just making faces because if I give in too quickly, you'll think me a pushover."

"Mulder, if you are one thing in this world, it is not a pushover, by any means."

"Thanks." He sat down at the table and picked up a fork. "Now feed me or I may have to get hostile."

"We wouldn't want that now would we." Scully filled up his plate, then hers. She sat across from him and both began to eat in relative silence. A few minutes later, Scully put down her fork and tapped Mulder on the hand to get his attention. 

When he looked up, Scully said in a quiet voice, "thank you for last night."

Mulder looked at her in surprise, "for what?" 

"For keeping me company and for not making me feel like a complete idiot because I was scared of something totally irrational." 

"Irrationality is in the mind of the beholder Scully, and I for one, refuse to believe that you would let an unwarranted fear control your life. If you say that you're frightened by something, I will believe you. I'd never laugh at you and you know it. I am more than happy to do anything that will make you feel better. Just remember that, all right. Besides, I have never been one to disbelieve. You ought to know that by now."

Suddenly Scully got up and gave Mulder a big hug. She said into his ear, "you know what?"

"What?" he whispered back. 

"I think I'd like to keep you too."

She let go of him and proceeded to dump her dished in the sink. Mulder just stood their with a silly grin on his face, staring at the fiery red head at the counter. His fiery red head, he thought to himself. He walked out of the kitchen whistling the theme to Star Trek. Scully heard this and grinned, knowing he only did that when he was in a really good mood.

By the time they actually got outside, it was after ten and the heat of the day was already bearing down. Both went to work cleaning out the shed. By five o'clock, they had accumulated a mountain of trash. When they were finished carrying it out to the curb, both were covered with sweat and dirt. 

Scully looked at Mulder and burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Well, you're quite amusing yourself, you know."

"It's just that I don't think I have ever seen you this dirty before. If the other agents could see us now, they'd probably keel over. The two cellar dwellers actually went out in the fresh air and did manual labor. They probably wrote us off long ago."

"Well, I guess we just won't invite them up here, now will we. Our reputation can not be tarnished by revealing that we're real people."

"Good idea." Scully walked over and picked up the hose that was lying on the ground, she turned the water on and aimed at Mulder. Before he could get out of the way, a spray of water hit him. "I guess I'll just have to clean you off before we go back, won't I."

He made a grab for the hose and turned the spray onto Scully. After a old fashioned water fight, both of them were soaked to the skin. Scully made one last ditch effort to attack and ended up skidding on the mud they had created. She ran into Mulder and they landed in a heap on the ground with Mulder on top. They both realized just how close they were to each other and without thinking Mulder put his head down to kiss Scully as she raised her head to do the same. 

At that moment, the telephone rang. Mulder slammed his fist into the mud, "why does that damn thing ring at the most inopertune times?"

Rolling off of Scully, he picked up the phone and handed it to her. 

"I don't want to answer it, Mulder. You know it's Skinner. Please, you talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I say we just let it ring."

"Fine, give me the phone. You're gonna owe me for this one buddy."

"Scully, you're an angel."

Scully stuck out her tongue at Mulder and said hello into the phone.

After a minute of solemn conversation, Scully said good bye and hung up.

"Guess?"

"Our wonderful boss and he wants us to take another weeks vacation?" Mulder asked, not even believing it himself.

"Keep on dreaming. He wants us back as soon as we can. He says he's got something he wants to show us."

"Another case?"

"I assume. He didn't want to discuss it over the phone." Scully looked at Mulder with a look of disappointment. "I guess we had better get ready to go. We can either leave tonight and get a decent amount of sleep once we get back or we can stay here and leave about four o'clock tomorrow morning. Which sounds  
better to you?"

"Neither but I guess going tonight is more practical. We've got a lot to do before we go. Why don't you take your shower first, since you've got more mud on you than I do. I'll put the stuff away out here. Sound good."

Scully just stood there looking at him. "For the first time in my life, I really resent having this job."

Mulder stepped up and faced Scully, "we can always come back you know."

"I know but I want to stay here," not daring to look into his eyes, "with you."

Scully said this then quickly turned and walked into the house. Mulder waited a moment then followed, ignoring the mud he was dripping on the floor. He went upstairs and without knocking, walked into the bathroom. He saw a heap on muddy clothes on the floor and Scully standing in front of the shower clad only in a towel. 

"No matter what," Mulder said, trying not to stare at the short towel covering Scully, "promise me that you'll come back here with me, soon. This place wouldn't be the same without you. No matter how busy we are, we'll make the time to get away. Promise?"

She saw the pleading in his eyes and ignoring the fact that she only had a towel on, she walked to him and gave him a hug. "I promise that no matter what, I'll come back here. Nothing could keep me away."

"Honest truth?" Mulder asked quietly.

"Honest truth. Now get out of here before I lose my towel."

"You know Scully, maybe I should stick around. What if you need someone to hand you the soap or wash the bottoms of your feet. I'm really good at that," Mulder stated with a sly grin.

Scully shoved him toward the door, "I'll holler if I need you for anything, now OUT!" She said all this while laughing and trying to keep her towel on. 

Mulder grinned and went outside, shutting the door behind him. 

About six o'clock, they had gotten everything packed back in the car and were taking a last look around to see if they had locked all the doors and windows. When they were finished, Mulder locked the front door and walked with Scully out to the car. 

"You want to drive?" he asked Scully, knowing she would turn the offer down because she didn't enjoy driving at night as much as he did. 

"No thanks. With my luck, we'd end up in Canada."

"Just don't forget that I get lost more than you do. Don't yell if we do end up at Niagra Falls or worse."

"I'll take my chances." She settled herself into the passenger seat for the three hour drive ahead. Mulder got behind the wheel and slowly they pulled down the drive, both wishing that they could go back to the moments before the phone rang.

Driving along, both could feel the tension in the car. Mulder was silently cursing the phone and Scully knew he was annoyed, not at her but at how things had turned out. After about twenty minutes, Scully could stand it no longer.

"Mulder."

"Yeah, Scully."

"If a tree fell in the forest and no one was around to hear it, would you insist on investigating it or would you just let it go?" Scully asked in a serious voice.

In an equally serious voice, Mulder answered, "You bet your sweet ass I'd investigate, and I drag you right along with me. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

At this, Scully burst out laughing. "I needed to say something to break the tension that seems to have built up in this car and I thought that would do it. From the feel of it, I'd say it worked."

After that, conversation began to flow easier. Mulder began telling Scully about the good times him and Samantha had had up at the house. She curled up on her seat and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of her partner's voice. Scully felt herself drifting off to sleep and she welcomed the rest after the long day they had had.

Mulder was wishing curses on anyone he could think of when Scully asked him the question about trees. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood he was in and after hearing her laugh, he felt better, although he still wished they had never answered the phone. He began to tell Scully about the things him and his sister did when they were kids. After about fifteen minutes he realized that Scully had stopped responding. He looked over and saw her asleep, with her hair falling over her face. He smiled and reached over to pull up the coat that had slid off her lap. He drove on in silence. 

About an hour later, "Mulder ..."

"What is it Scully."

He didn't get a response so he asked again, "What?"

Mulder looked over and realized that Scully was talking in sleep. He reached over and put a hand on her arm. Quietly he said, "go back to sleep."

"No. What would have happened if the phone hadn't rung?" Scully asked in a muffled voice, still sound asleep.

"I think I just might have maybe kissed you." Mulder whispered, not believing he was actually telling her this, asleep or not. 

"I would have liked that. Maybe we'll get stuck in the mud again."

"I can only dream," he said, wondering if she would remember any of this when she woke up. 

"I like you Mulder. My mom was right, you are a wonderful guy." These last words were mumbled as Scully shifted in her seat and continued her slumber in silence. 

Mulder moved his hand down to her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I like you too."

Scully awoke not long after this conversation and from Mulder's view, she didn't remember any of it. He guessed this was just as well. He had no idea how he would react otherwise. They pulled into a gas station to get some coffee and Scully offered to drive the rest of the way. 

"No way. We haven't got lost once. I have to drive the whole way so I can use this against you when you get to ripping on me."

"Me. Make fun of you. Never. Where do you get your information from?"

"You."

"Oh. Well, live and learn." Scully hopped back in the car and they continued on their way.

A couple hours later, Mulder turned into Scully's driveway. "Here we are. Why don't you unlock the door while I get your stuff for you."

"What a gentleman." Scully began looking for her keys as she walked to the door. Halfway up the walk, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. 

Mulder came up behind her, "you do realize you can't reach the door from here, right?" he said playfully.

"If I was at the door, it wouldn't make any difference. I don't have my keys."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I remember throwing my keys on the counter when we got there. I'm guessing that they're still there." Scully looked up at him in apology. "I forgot to grab them when we left."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you forgot anything. I'm kind of proud. You've come over to the dark side with the rest of us. At least I have my key. I'll get you in and you can thank me generously in any way that you see fit."

"No you can't. I had the locks changed, remember. I made you a key and left it on the counter inside to give to you when you picked me up. You didn't grab it, did you?"

"That would be a big no. How about your neighbors, your mom?"

"No neighbor has a key. I gave mom the new one but she's visiting my brother. She won't be back until tomorrow."

Mulder started back toward the car. "I guess you're stuck with me one more night. Come on, I'm starving. We'll pick up something on the way to my place."

Mulder smiled to himself. Someone upstairs really must like him because now he had Scully to himself for one more night. Scully, in the back of her mind, felt almost guilty because she was glad she had forgotten her keys. Both got into the car and headed for Mulder's apartment, silently happy about how things had turned out.

After picking up food, they pulled up at his apartment. Scully grabbed the food while Mulder grabbed the bags. He grinned as he pulled out his keys and shook them at Scully. "So this is what it's like to be powerful. I think I like it."

"Just open the door house boy," Scully said over the bags she was holding.

"With pleasure madam."

They got into the apartment and immediately attacked the food. Within minutes they had devoured most of it and Mulder put the rest in the refrigerator to have for breakfast.

"Well sir, who gets the couch," Scully asked, eyeing what Mulder considered his bed.

"Guests get the couch, pure and simple. I'll get you another blanket." Mulder scurried off before she could argue. He returned with a real pillow as well. "I've been saving this for a special occasion. Here you go," he said, tossing the  
pillow at her. 

"Wow, I'm now considered a special occasion. Most would tell me to pull up a piece of floor. I think I like it here." Scully began digging through her bag and a second later produced her pj's, which consisted of a pair of shorts and the Knicks shirt Mulder had given her for her birthday as a joke. 

"I told you I'd wear it." Scully said, although she was thinking how she rarely slept in anything else. 

She changed while Mulder set his "bed" up on the floor next to the couch. Scully laid down and Mulder turned out the light. He settled himself down and called goodnight. A few seconds later, Scully's head appeared over the side of the couch. "I'm getting the strangest feeling of de `ja vu, how 'bout you?"

Mulder reached up and grabbed her hand. Putting it on his chest and wrapping his own hand around it, he grinned and looked up at Scully, "I am now."

He closed his eyes and drifted off knowing that he wouldn't have any nightmares that night. It took Scully a little longer to fall asleep but she did eventually, safe in the knowledge that Mulder was next to her, wanting her close. 

The next morning, Mulder woke up to the sound of the shower turning off. A moment later, Scully walked out the door and much to Mulder's surprise, she was wearing his robe. She looked at him, then grinned. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it."

Mulder just nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would give away what he was thinking: that he had never seen Scully more beautiful, standing in his bathroom doorway dripping on his floor. He realized that Scully said something else. Embarrassed, he asked her to repeat her statement.

Amused, "I was curious as to what Skinner might think if I went to the office in this?"

Still slightly distracted, "Why?"

"Because I don't have any clothes here. This is not my place, remember. I sure can't go in wearing a pair of cut offs and a torn t-shirt now can I?"

"I could guess the reaction would be quite interesting. It would only add fuel to the fire about us being 'not quite right'. Hell, I think you should go in the robe."

"Mulder, you really are nuts aren't you?"

"I can only try. Now, ask me if I have anything you can wear."

"What. Why would you have anything of mine? You been raiding my closets again?"

Laughing, Mulder replied, "no, but I think I can come up with something."

At that, he disappeared into the closet and emerged with one of Scully's jackets and a pair of slacks. She just stared at him, "where in the world did those come from?"

"From the dry cleaner. Where else?"

"OK, I see we're going to do this the hard way. Why do you have my clothes from the dry cleaner?"

"I just enjoy playing with your mind. You asked me to pick them up before you went to the hospital."

"Mulder, that was over a month ago! You've had them that long and you didn't give them to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Mulder put on his best 'I'm sorry, will you forgive me' look and stuck out his bottom lip. Scully couldn't resist that, no matter how hard she tried and both of them knew it. She groaned and took the clothes back to the bathroom with her. Scully stopped before she closed the door, "why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

Without missing a beat, " 'cause I'm cute." He left her in the doorway and he walked into the kitchen whistling.

After they had finished breakfast which consisted of the leftovers, Scully called her mom and left a message that they would be by later in the afternoon to get her key. She walked down to the car while Mulder finished trying to get his hair  
to obey. She stifled a laugh when he came down and she saw that he had not succeeded. "Don't even say it."

Innocently, Scully replied, "say what."

"Why do I hang out with you again?"

Using his own retort against him, " 'cause I'm cute."

"And you always seem to be right." Both got into the car and headed towards the city.

They went straight to Skinner's office after Mulder parked the car. The door was open so they peered inside. Skinner looked up, "good morning. I didn't expect you here so soon."

Scully spoke up, "we came back last night. It was easier than leaving at three o'clock this morning."

"At any rate, I'm sorry to cut the vacation short."

"It's all right," Mulder said, pulling out a chair for Scully, then taking a seat next to her.

"Well, keep that good attitude for a few minutes longer. The police caught the guy who was going to be your next case."

Mulder laid his head back on the chair, "meaning vacation was cut short for no real reason."

"Mulder, I only found out about an hour ago. I tried up at your mother's place but no one answered. I am sorry."

Scully cut in, giving Mulder her patent ' don't say a word' glance, "it's OK. We have some stuff to catch up on anyway." She stood up and put her hand on Mulder's shoulder, "come on, let's go wade through your office. You don't have any excuse for not doing some cleaning now that I've seen you scrub more than  
your coffee mug."

Mulder got up and nodded to Skinner. Both walked out of the office and down to the basement. Mulder opened the door and Scully turned on the light. They were greeted by their familiar clutter and a six day old donut on Mulder's desk.

He laughed and Scully smiled, "Oops. That would be mine wouldn't it?"

Scully picked up the donut and banged the side of the desk. She handed it to Mulder, "here, you needed a new paper weight anyway."

Both settled in and began to read their mail, which had piled up quite a bit while they were gone. About an hour later, Mulder got up to go get some coffee. He returned with a puzzled look on his face. 

"What is it?" Scully asked, confused.

"I just ran into Skinner and he said since we had to come back early, we can finish our vacation anytime and we'll get two extra days."

"I'd think you were playing with me again but I have a feeling you're not. You are serious, right?" 

"Oh yeah. When do we leave?"

"We?"

Turning red, Mulder stammered, "I just kind of assumed that we could go back to the house. I guess I should have asked first, huh?"

"In this case, assumptions are truth. We should probably stick around here for awhile though. All's I know is I still want my full vacation and I plan on getting it."

"A woman of action, I like that. It fits you well." Mulder sat back at his desk and both continued to catch up on the last week.

The phone rang later and Scully got called up to the labs. Mulder decided he might as well surprise Scully with a semi-clean office so he got to work as soon as she left. She returned around three and found Mulder reading in his chair,  
the room around him cleaner than it had been in five years. She stood in the doorway, shocked. He got up and took her arm, "take a good look around Scully. It may never look like this again."

"You have just rendered me completely speechless. You know, I never knew your desk had a top. I'm impressed."

Suddenly, Scully turned to him, "you want to get out of here. Mom should be home by now."

"Excellent thinking. If I'm stuck down here another minute, I may have to scream." He grabbed his keys and led Scully out the door, turning the lights off as he went. 

On the way to her mom's house, Scully called again. Her mom answered and Scully told her they were on their way. When she hung up, Mulder looked at Scully, "why didn't you tell her what happened? She's probably been wondering since she got home."

"It will be easier to tell her when we get there. The story is a little to crazy to tell over the phone. Besides, if I know my mother, she'll keep us for dinner and make us tell her all over again."

"Dinner. That reminds me, I'm starving. What do you think she'll have?"

"Mulder, you're incorrigible. Turn up here."

As he made the turn, "you're brother isn't going to be there is he?"

Surprised, Scully turned to look at him, "No, why?"

"Because I get the impression that none of your brothers like me?"

With a little smile, "they never liked any guy I was friends with. It's just that whole protective thing. You wouldn't have liked any of the guys Sam went out with either."

In a quiet voice, "did you realize that that's the first time you called her Sam instead of Samantha?"

"I'm sorry. I guess being up at the house made her seem more real that ever. I didn't mean any offense"

"No," Mulder said in a louder voice, "I like that you feel comfortable enough to call her that. When you say it, your voice doesn't carry the hint of contempt that everyone else's does."

Scully looked at him and put her hand on his thigh, "one day Mulder, I would like to meet your sister and tell her what a wonderful brother she's got." 

Feeling the pressure of Scully's hand, "I'll have to tell her what a wonderful partner I've got."

They drove on in silence, Scully leaving her hand on Mulder's leg. About twenty minutes later, Mulder pulled into Mrs. Scully's driveway and turned off the car. Scully's mom had already opened the door for them and was standing there, waving. Scully opened the door and gave her mom a hug and a kiss. Mrs.  
Scully then turned to Mulder and on reflex, he gave her a hug as well. 

She was surprised by this and said with a smile, "thank you Fox. I didn't expect that but I will from now on."

"Mom, don't call him Fox."

"Don't worry about it Scully. Your mom is one of the few people in the world who can get away with calling me that."

"OK. Fox, Dana, first question - why do you need my key? and second - are you hungry?"

Mulder looked at Scully with a smile that said I told you so. "It's a long story and we're starving, at least I am."

"Then how about I go find us some dinner." Mulder and Scully followed her into the kitchen, with Mulder pulling Scully's hair as they walked down the hall. Both sat down at the counter and began to tell the story of the last week, interrupting each other good naturedly. They continued to talk through dinner and then they moved to the living room. Mulder took a seat by Scully on the couch. They finished their tale and Mrs. Scully laughed at both of them. 

"Thank you Fox, for getting Dana out of that office of yours. I think she went back to work to soon but you know her, she never listens to anyone."

"No problem. Besides, she didn't have much of a choice. I told her if she didn't come, I'd hound her the entire time I was gone."

Scully hit Mulder in the knee, "Mom, I wouldn't have put it past him either," she said with a laugh. "I would have been getting calls at three a.m. telling me that he hit his thumb with the hammer or that the crickets were loud and the grass was a great shade of green. Although I'll say this, I've never had a more relaxing vacation." She glanced at Mulder, "thanks."

They continued their conversation until, without warning, Mulder dropped his head on Scully's shoulder, sound asleep. Mrs. Scully smiled when she noticed that her daughter's eyes had begun to drop as well. She got up and left them on the couch, turning off the lights as she went. 

Scully and Mulder awoke around nine-thirty, confused because neither had realized they had fallen asleep. They wandered into the kitchen to find Mrs. Scully reading at the kitchen table. "Why did you let us fall asleep?" Scully demanded. 

"Because I will not have either of you falling asleep on the highway. I've lost one daughter, I don't see a reason to lose another or her handsome partner. Don't you feel better though."

Sheepishly Scully replied, "yeah. Thanks." She looked at Mulder, "I guess we should get going."

"Let's move out then." They all walked to the door and Mulder gave Mrs. Scully another hug and a giant kiss on the cheek. Scully laughed, "trying to outdo me, partner." 

"Yup." He went out the door to turn the car on, leaving both of them laughing on the front porch. 

Scully gave her mom a big hug. "I'll get your key back to you. Thanks for dinner."

Mrs. Scully held on for a moment and said, "come back soon and don't forget to bring that nice young man. I enjoy his company immensely."

"So do I, mom. He'll come back, if only for the free meal and the hug." Scully walked down the sidewalk where Mulder was patiently waiting, holding the door for her. They got in and drove of down the street, waving.

"That one had better not get away." Mrs. Scully thought to herself with a smile as she turned to go back into the house.

Once they got back, Mulder dropped Scully back at her house. He went in to retrieve his key and decided he had better get out of there fast because if he didn't, he just might do something both of them would regret. Mulder said a quick goodbye and practically ran to the car, leaving Scully more than a little  
confused. She shrugged her shoulders and got ready for bed, hurt that he didn't even make an attempt to stay for awhile. 

Mulder, on the other hand, sat in his car around the corner, yelling at himself for being such an ass. He debated whether or not to turn around and go back but decided Scully would probably be mad and right now, that would have killed him. He drove home slowly, knowing that he'd be alone and cursing himself because of it. 

Scully hadn't been able to sleep at all and around ten-thirty, she heard a pounding on her door. It annoyed her a little because she wanted to wallow in her self-pity awhile longer. Then she looked at the clock and realized just how late it was. She got up, picked up her gun and went to look out the peephole. Scully saw Mulder standing there with his hands in his pockets. She debated whether to let him in but decided she had better. Upon opening the door, Mulder rushed in and grabbed her in a hug, holding her tightly. 

"Mulder, what are you doing? Why aren't you at home?"

Easing up a bit, he looked at her, "I tried to go home but when I got there I realized something. You weren't there with me. I suddenly missed you terribly and decided that I needed to come here." 

Scully was shocked. Usually when Mulder said these kinds of things, he would stammer, look embarrassed and avoid eye contact. Tonight however, he said them in confidence, looking straight into her eyes. "Why did you need to come here?" Scully asked, both afraid of what might happen and hoping that it would. 

"Because I've wanted to do this for about four years now and tonight seems like the proper time." Before Scully could reply, Mulder covered her lips with his. With that one kiss, all five years of hidden feelings Scully kept inside rushed to  
the surface, and she held onto Mulder as if her life depended on it. 

They dropped onto Scully's couch. "By the way, this is what I would have done while in that pool of mud."

She pulled him closer and began to take off his shirt, "this is what I would have done."

At that moment, by some sick twist of fate, the phone rang. Mulder put his head on Scully's chest, "don't answer that, please!"

Scully gave him a quick kiss and reached behind her for the phone, hoping that it wasn't Skinner. "Hello ... mom ... what is it, it's late. Well yeah, I was right in the middle of something."

Mulder chose at that moment to make his presence known. He called "hi Mrs. Scully. How are you doing?"

With that, he began to free Scully from her shirt as well. With a look of complete contentment, Scully said into the phone, "yes mom ... that is what I'm in the middle of ... Call me tomorrow, late." With that she hung up the phone and continued what she had started. 

Mulder suddenly looked up from his exploration of Scully's stomach. "I just realized something. I am completely, helplessly, hopelessly, madly in love with you."

"To tell you the truth Mulder, I will love you forever: completely, helplessly, hopelessly and madly."

Without a word, Mulder picked Scully up and carried her into the bedroom. Both decided that the rest of their vacation would be spent in Scully's bed, starting now.


End file.
